heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.10 - A team stands together
From within the dojo the sounds of a body in action can be heard. A man with black cotton gi pants and no shirt is performing martial training. His arms moving swiftly with each strike as he focus's it's force at an invisible target. His legs then flow into smooth round house kicks that have hit leap into a air spinning the kick as it continues. His body shows a light layer of sweat over what looks like stab wounds that have long since healed on the front and back of his torso. His eyes seems dedicated to performing each move to perfection. Lunair is sort of adjusting to shirtless ninja. It's a hazard of having a few as friends and even training with one (!). Even if she still turns a little red now and then. It's not her fault she grew up in one room. Not really. But either way, she's visiting the training room today with a duffel bag over her shoulder. She was apparently going to figure out how warm it was in here before changing into anything. She's grown up in cold hospital climes, after all. But then - there's a pause as Mittasurie seems to be doing his thing. Blink. She looks a bit surprised as he roundhouse kicks a thing. Also, scars probably aren't unusual, but she is curious. "Okay, in the interest of not startling a ninja who will kick my freaking head off... Hello!" Mittasurie Ears perk up as he hears the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes seems to come out of a trance as in mid strike with his one leg up in the air stops bends it keenly to the ground. He gives Lunair a respectful bow as his foot plants it's self firmly on the floor." Hello Lunair I do apologize for you seeing me in this state. I find it easier to practice with out my armor restricting me, one moment." He turns and grabs a white towel drying himself off before starting to put on his cotton shirt that is laying on a bench near the dojo." That's better nice to see outside combat Lunair." See? See! He could've kicked her head right off! She stands still, wisely. She smiles to him. And then a pause, before she carefully bows back (without flashing him, sheesh). "Huh? It's okay. It's how a lot of guys seem to train. I guess it'd suck if you passed out," She offers. "If it's more comfortable, I'd hate for you to ruin your shirt." Even if her slightly red face betrays her. BETRAAAAAAYS. "Want some water or something? And thanks. I'm glad to see you, too, Mittasurie, correct?" She's not entirely familiar with the language - but she tries. "That looked pretty intense." Mittasurie Nods with a smile to Lunair's words before pulling a bottle of water from a duffel bag were his armor also resides a dark shadows may be seen as the armor is exposes to light from the darkness of bag. He notices the hint of red if Lunair's face but pays it no attention." It was, I normally use this excise to clear my mind and help me focus today I decided to push it further to give me more of a workout then a clearance of mind." Lunair smiles back. "Oh, I see." She nods. She listens for a moment. "That makes sense." Geez, his work outs are a class above. Ninja. They're scary. And in shape! "I hope I didn't interrupt then," She really didn't mean to. But she lacks psychic powers. "If it helps, it was pretty impressive," Lunair goes quiet. Her social skills are failing her and sometimes it's okay not to say anything, right? Another day in the training room, and at least Jeremy has walked in /after/ Mittasurie was done with the workout so he doesn't have that stunned, deer-in-headlights look this time. Still, the boy pauses in the doorway as before, not quite having expected to find people here. "Um...oh." A nervous smile, and he takes a couple steps further in. "Mister Mittasurie...Miss Lunair...h..." He's interrupted by a yawn, and goes red as he covers his mouth. "Um, um...excuse me. H-hello." He looks rather sleepy, like he's recently woken up...or should be /headed/ to bed. Mittasurie says "Thank you Lunair I try my best to keep my skills sharp as to an interruption no not at all was going to take a break shortly any way. What brings you here looking to practice yourself?" His eyes then rest on Jeremy as he comes in behind Lunair with his shy greeting. Mittasurie gives his a confirming nod to his words" Hello Jeremy you look unrested everything ok my friend?" "You're welcome. And if you're sure," She smiles to Mittasurie. She nods. "At some point, yup." Then Lunair goes quiet, as Jeremy yawns and enters. But not in that order. "Hello there," She offers. "Um. We didn't wake you up, did we?" She looks faintly apologetic and concerned. Jeremy shakes his head to Lunair's question, quickly. "Oh, no, no. Um, I guess I was sleepin', but it wasn't you that woke me up. And I shouldn't be sleepin' now anyway." He rubs at his eyes a bit, looking over at Mittasurie. "I-I'm fine. I just don't really sleep too well sometimes, so...then I kind of konk out if I'm not doin' stuff." Another slight yawn. "Excuse me. Um, anyway, I'm okay. I-I just thought I would come in here to see if I could wake myself up a bit." Mittasurie Gives a bow to both Lunair and Jeremy as he takes a seat of a bench near by. His hand waves you both on ward into the training room." Well who ever wants to train may train I'll watch or keep those company who do not want to have at it at this time. It's pleasant to have a chance to see my teammates some where besides battle I'll take this chance to relax with you." "I see. There's probably tea and stuff, too. I can wait to train, or go outside and jog, so it's not a big deal." Lunair seems to be letting Jeremy go first. She smiles to Mittasurie, "Thank you. I may sit," Since she doesn't need to wake up. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to try on a gi or wear my jogging stuff," She admits. "And hm. I would think something like a hot springs is relaxing ... hadn't occurred to me that training would be," She admits. "But I think I see what you mean." She seems somewhat concerned but doesn't push Jeremy. Jeremy blinks a bit, looking over at Lunair, and smiles a little. "Um, y-you don't have to wait because of me, miss Lunair. I'm pretty small and I won't be doin' anything, um, ninja-like like Mister Mittasurie. I-I'll just take a little area over here." He walks over towards the dojo area, taking off his shoes as he steps on to the mat. "Um, I don't know if I'd say it's relaxin', but it does help...um, clear my mind?" he says. Today's training starts not with a kata but just basic kicking practice, it seems, as he starts repeating the same kick over and over. Mittasurie moves over on the bench to allow Lunair to sit down then motions to go ahead. He listens to both Jeremy and Lunair his head nodding to confirm he hears their words." I guess I'm just old fashioned anytime I'm not moving is relaxing to me. I train hard to get to my skill and now I train even harder because of unknown aliments I've encountered if your company. This land is a strange one to someone like myself accustomed to magic being the only thing that went beyond belief." Lunair smiles back, uneasily. She seems certain and just lets herself stay right where she is. "It's okay. It would be rude of me," She offers. She doesn't say much past that for now. She looks to Mittasurie. "It is very strange," She admits. "Lots of things I can't just shoot," She sighs. "And well, it is nice to sit and chat," She admits. Even if it's hard work for Lunair to socialize sometimes. Her expression and voice don't always match up. "You both know martial arts?" "Um, I've heard somebody said somethin' about really major science and magic bein' the same thing," Jeremy says. "Or somethin' like that. I don't really get it, but I guess things are just amazing sometimes, right?" He keeps up the kicking exercise. He's solid enough, but it's pretty basic. "Um, but didn't you come from Japan, Mister Mittasurie? They've got all kinds of advanced stuff there, don't they?" He looks over, frowning. "Least it looks that way in those anime they show sometimes." A pause, and he looks over at Lunair. "Um...a little. I-I'm not that good, but I-I can keep myself safe for a little if I have to." Mittasurie nods to Lunair question as he speaks " Yes I specialize is most hand to hand martial arts it helps with my sword play. I notice you use the arsenal of fire arms and a rod of shock force your style is quite interesting in it's own right." His eyes move to watch Jeremy he takes in his style of fighting then hears his word." I don't believe I from this japan as you know it just that I look like I'm from it most people have told me. I have heard the words of this Tony Stark or The Man of Iron on your image boxes and I come to believe I understand languages spoken but don't know quite how I am able to." Lunair smiles to Mittasurie. "I'm learning some other things that don't involve guns so much," She admits quietly. "And sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. I remember it on the TV ages ago," She offers. "My friend is trying to get me to learn Japanese," She remarks. "It is hard when I do -" Pause. She looks to Mittasurie "Where do you think you're from?" She asks curiously. "Or would that be rude? I'd hate to pry..." She frowns. "And some anime is fun." A beat "I am glad you like the staff." She beams at Mittasurie. "A lot of people get upset when I kill. Sometimes I worry about the day I stop feeling a twinge about it. What would happen then...?" Hmm. Jeremy blinks at Mittasurie. "Image boxes?" A little pause, and he seems to get it. "You're...you're not...oh. I-I'm sorry, I didn't...I mean, I assumed...wow. You're from, um...a-another world, or somethin' like that? That's amazing!" He seems about to perhaps ask more, but then he flinches a bit at Lunair's comment about killing, stopping his routine and looking away. "Um...I-I...I think it's good...that you get a twinge...but I think it's better if you d-don't kill at all," he says, quietly. Mittasurie Rubs his chin with interest at the talking of learning new knowledge of fighting styles beyond that of what Lunair currently knows. He gives her a look of admiration respecting her goal of expanding her skills he then begins to gain a look of deep thought as he thinks over the question of his linage before speaking." I'm not sure were I come from I do remember my past and most of the land I lived had elves roaming it my adopted father was of elven linage but I was not that always was heavy on my mind. I don't remember if were I came from had a name like mid guard or earth like you do just that it was my home. when I awoke in this land I was thought done because of wounds taken after the death..." His mind trails of at the thought of the death of his family but he continues." The death of my family and what I thought at the time myself." Lunair listens. "I think he means a television?" She offers quietly. She smiles to Mittasurie, trying not to turn red at the look of admiration. Ahem. She seems shy about it. Still, she's quietly impressed. Until she notices Jeremy looking away and flinches. She just goes quiet at that. But then, Mitt speaks again. "Elves? It sounds like another realm entirely." She frowns faintly. "I don't know anything about elves. You might talk to a magician or witch or something," She offers. "I'm sorry..." She seems sympathetic to the loss of his family. At Jeremy's words, she just smiles faintly. "Hm." "I-I'm sorry," Jeremy says, quietly. "I didn't mean...I mean...it's just...sorry." He slowly goes back to his routine, trying to focus on Mittasurie. "Elves...wow. I would never have thought..." He shakes his head a bit. "I'm...I'm very sorry about your family, Mister Mittasurie. Um...no one should have to go through that. It...it really hurts to lose...people..." Mittasurie Shakes his head solemnly to both Lunair and Jeremy not meaning to be a damper to their moods with his history but it felt good to share his thoughts good or bad openly getting closure." I thank you both for your compassion I have learned to live with their passing and now use it to strengthen me. I just hope as I get more knowledge I might be able to find more of my past I know it's connected to my armor and my swords Beginning and End they saved me and they shared their knowledge of magics with me and made me able to stand before you both now. I plan to repay my second chance in life by not having innocents like my family die to evil fiends that I can stop." "Ah, don't be sorry. I get that reaction all the time. I should not have mentioned it." She shrugs. Lunair doesn't speak further on it. She seems sort of avoidant of the poor, young guy. Maybe she just doesn't know how to handle it. She looks to Mittasurie. "I see. Well, if we can help, let us know, yeah? Did you guys want anything like a popsicle?" She feels and looks a little awkward. She seems quietly sad for Mittasurie. "And you're always welcome to things I do. Sometimes I garden and shop and stuff" Jeremy shakes his head a little. "No...it's my fault. I'm really sorry, miss Lunair. There's...it's not...I'm sorry." He looks a little uncertain how to handle things himself, and looks over at Mittasurie instead. "Um...if I can help, I want to, too," he agrees. "I-I'm...trying to find out some things too, so maybe...you and I can work together on that, or somethin'? And..." he looks over at Lunair, then back at Mittasurie. "...on defendin' people, too." A look at Lunair again, still a bit ashamed, and Jeremy slowly nods. "Um...I-I guess that sounds good, Miss Lunair. Um, do you need me to help?" Mittasurie Smiles brightens at the offer of aid by both Jeremy and Lunair as well as the idea of getting a popsicle knowing that to be a treat of ice for a warm day. His eyes travel between the two." I will let you know certainly if I need your aid and know your both shall be to do the same. What are teammates for if not to help whens ones back is again the wall." Chuckles "It's okay, you didn't mean to," She offers. She seems uneasy and looks to Mittasurie, smiling. Lunair doesn't push the point. "Sure thing. And sometimes it's nice to be social, I guess. I kinda wanna try a hot springs sometime. I dunno, though. Seems kind of hot." She ponders this. Lunair is ever drifting through life, exploring new things. She looks to Jeremy and tilts her head. There's a cautiousness to it. "If you'd like. I have a box of orange juice popsicles I stuck in here for when I train. In a freezer," She adds. Having melted OJ in here would be gross, after all. "You want one then?" She offers to them. Jeremy is welcome to help, it seems. "And sure." Jeremy nods, stepping over to assist with retrieving the popsicles from the freezer and distributing them. "Um...thank you, Miss Lunair." He smiles at her a bit. "Um, I have never tried a hot spring either. I...I think. It sounds kind of nice. Maybe." He looks to Mittasurie, and nods a little. "I-I think you're right...we have to help each other out and all. We're...doin' pretty dangerous stuff, so...it's important that we stick together." Mittasurie Walks over to and accepts a popcicle from Jeremy unwrapping it. Then giving it a lick his eyes widen at the frozen treat enjoying it taste." I have tried natural hot springs back in my past but have yet to experience them here might be fun some time to do so. I look forward to future and seeing what new journeys unfold be it hot springs or fighting evil." Lunair smiles. "No problem. We can go if you want. I can afford a trip," She offers. "I am very hard working," She nods. "So if you would like to try one, it'd be okay." She pauses. "Or I guess if we wanted to travel." She is pretty well off, after all. She will carefully accept a popsicle and take a few licks. She smiles. "I am glad you like them." She seems genuinely happy. For as murderous as she is normally, she seems gentle and friendly. Category:Log